The Best Annoyances Ever
by HandyDanny
Summary: Hardcore fluff: Mello finds that the things he hates about his roommate are actually the things he loves most.


**::Hahahah, yes. This was purely fan-made, fresh from my wandering mind. xD I decided to finally use my head to make something. :] Really, just hardcore fluff. I'm disappointed in how short it was. I'm sorry to say that I, in fact, do not own Death Note. But, if I did, you'd know it. Because Matt, Mello, and Near would be in a lovely affair if I did. 8D::**

"You know, Matt, there's a good chance you'll game your way into carpal tunnel." I muttered over at him, rolling my eyes. This kid had only been my roommate for a month or so now, and I already wanted to maul him. It was just the little things he did. Like now, for instance; a small smirk was gracing his lips at my words. Sure, it was normal to smile at what I'd said, but this expression was so damn common. Whenever I threatened him, insulted him, mocked him, he'd smirk. And if I told him to put his games away at night before bed, he'd give me this quick, miserable pout. How evil that lip movement was. Standing, I let out an aggravated sigh and went over to the nightstand to get chocolate. Matt glanced up once, fluidly before looking back at the game he was playing. He'd been leaning with the difficulties of whatever it was for a while now. "Something wrong?" he asked me. "Yeah, kind of." I answered, scoffing. "What?" "Like you don't know." "Seriously." "You need to stop playing games so much."

And, voila-- there it was. Matt's eyes stayed locked on the PSP screen, but his lips pulled into a puppy-dog pout. "Aww," Matt complained. "And that! I don't like it when you pout at me like that! Stop acting like a baby!" "Why does it annoy you?" Matt asked tauntingly, as if he knew the answer. "Because. You always try to persuade me to let you keep doing whatever you're doing." "And it works quite well. Though, normally, it only works for you. Why?" "Because you never try it on anyone else." "Because I know it won't work with them." I clenched my fists, able to feel the chocolate starting to melt inside the foil from the heat of my hands."Tell me." Matt commanded, frowning. "Why does it work?" I paused, watching him for a moment; had to choose my words carefully here. "Well," I started off, swallowing, "your lips are nicely filled out. You have full, soft lips. So, naturally..." My voice trailed far, far away as I watched the red head.

He had stood, going over to me. He didn't touch me, but we were extremely close, our faces inches away from each other. "So.." he murmured, his breath trailing across my skin, "..Mello thinks my lips are full and soft." I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks, and I shook my head. My words tripped together, "N-no! I.. You... No.." "_We_..." Matt corrected, that smirk back. Trying to change the subject and save myself, I blurted out, "Why do y-you smirk like that a-at me when I'm mad at y-you...?" I just noticed he was smirking now, actually. "Because," Matt breathed, our lips coming closer, "you look amazing when you're mad..." Slowly and gently, Matt pushed his lips up to mine, kissing me. I felt light-headed now, robotically responding after recovering from shock.

I remained tense and frozen for a long time, but as Matt's tongue passed over my lower lip, I thawed immediately. My lips parted, and I hesitantly accepted his tongue with my own. His striped arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I didn't want to fight back anymore- I wanted Matt to keep kissing me. And that's just what he did. He pulled away slowly, placing delicate kisses down my jaw and neck. I squirmed a bit, tilting my head to give his lips better access. I could feel the line of saliva that had once connected our lips moistening my neck now, and I gasped. Now Matt's fingertips were playing with the rim of my pants. "N-nhn.. Matt.. Please..." I begged pathetically. Matt smirked, leaning up and kissing my lips softly, whispering, "No, no. Not now." Then, just like that, Matt pulled away and went back to the game he had paused. I stood there for several moments before letting out a sharp whine, "W-why not..?!" "Because," he grinned, "I've got a boss to defeat." "I'll.. I'll make you." I muttered shakily. "No you won't," Matt smirked. "Oh? Why's that?" Matt looked over at me after pausing his game. I could tell he was glad his goggles were around his neck rather than over his eyes as he pouted again. His big, blue eyes were so cute and innocent... He snickered as I scowled and turned away. Though, as I stared down at the chocolate that had squeezed passed the foil and on to my fingers, I couldn't help but think, "_Those are the best annoyances on the planet_..."


End file.
